What the hell is going on?
by llamah
Summary: james and lily are having a hard time and to top it off they have to save hogwarts (im not good at summarys the story is better!)


In the common room Amy, Sirius, Remus, Kate, Lily, James and Jessie were all finishing up all of their homework when Professor McGonagall came in looking quite ill then she fainted. "Oh my God, James we need to do something immediately!" exclaimed Lily to James. "You're right lets get her up to the hospital wing, quickly!" said James. Lily took out her wand pointed it at McGonagall and spoke the spell "Wingardium Leviosa." McGonagall rose three feet into the air, Lily also put a following charm on McGonagall so they could walk without carrying her weight.  
  
As Lily and James were waiting Albus Dumbledore came in. "Can one of you please tell me what happened tonight!" asked Dumbledore "Honestly Professor we don't know what happened, we were sitting in the common room when McGonagall burst in, than fainted" answered James. "Did she say anything?" questioned Dumbledore "No, nothing" replied Lily. "Perhaps we should go and see how she is?" suggested Dumbledore. Dumbledore showed them into the room with the Professor and Madame Pomfrey. "How is she doing" asked Dumbledore. "it's hard to say, she must have been hit with powerful dark magic" Madame Pomfrey told Dumbledore "Will you be able to heal her" asked Lily "Of course I will, what do you think I am, a muggle" answered Madame Pomfrey taken slightly aback! "Lily and James we'll need more nighttime duties for you and the prefects, we will have to call a meeting next Saturday" Dumbledore said "now go back to your dormitories and get some sleep, we will sort this out in the morning, goodnight!" At that Lily and James went back to their dormitories!  
  
Next morning Lily, Amy and Kate woke up to an early start they all went down to their common room to find it empty except for two boys Sirius and Remus who were asleep on two of the chairs. Amy went over and gave Sirius a peck on the cheek to wake him up. It worked. Sirius woke up startled to see all of them there! Kate went over and gave Remus peck on the cheek and he also woke up. The three girls started giggling at the boys. Then James came down to see what all the fuss was about, and then he soon found out when Lily came and kissed him on the lips.  
  
As they were going down to the Great Hall they met up with Bellatrix. "Hey Sirius, how's Julie?" asked Bella innocently "What and who are you talking about, I don't know a Julie?" Asked Sirius" that Ravenclaw girl you were with last Friday, I saw you two kissing in the corridor" Bella said even more innocently. At these words Amy took out her wand and pointed it straight at her yelled an incantation that turned Bella into a slug, then she ran of crying. Everyone turned their eyes on Sirius. "It's not true!" Sirius told them "I would never cheat on any girl, let alone Amy, James you know what my cousin is like she would do anything to make people hate me, like remember when she found out about the thing that happened on the train with Jessie" "hey where is Jessie" asked Kate curiously "I haven't seen her all morning" realized Lily "she's probably still sleeping, lets go look for her and Amy after breakfast"  
  
As they were sitting in the common room Kate came down from her dormitory and said "She's not there, she's probably looking for us!" Then at that very moment Sirius came running down the stairs "James the map isn't there!" exclaimed Sirius "I bet Jessie took it!" said James trying to reassure Sirius "I don't think so, they took your cloak!"  
  
"We need to split up" said James "and someone needs to find Amy" "I'll go look for her" said Lily "James and I will look for her in the north tower while Kate and Remus look in the south tower" Sirius told them "lets go"  
  
As Lily was running down a corridor she went passed an open classroom then she saw a piece of parchment laying on the ground so she went in and picked it up. When she touched it she felt her feat leave the ground and the she could feel herself leave the classroom then she landed on the ground and then she saw a group of people then she saw a light and fell unconscious.  
  
James and Sirius finally found the cloak and the map hidden in the broom cupboard when suddenly Kate and Remus came running down the hall toward them "we couldn't find them any where" said Remus trying to catch his breath "oh well it doesn't matter we found the map so we can find where they went off to" said James as he opened it up then he took out his wand tapped the piece of parchment and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" lines started appearing every where then labels then they were looking at a full detailed map of Hogwarts with labels of every person, what they were doing and where they were. James scanned the map with a look of horror on his face then he showed the map to Sirius and he had the same look upon his face. "what is it where are they?" asked Remus "we don't know" answered James "doesn't the map show you where people are at all times" asked Kate "yes it does, but not if you are of school grounds" "what is that suppose to mean" asked Remus "it means that Amy and Jessie aren't on the map" answered Sirius "we better go tell Lily" said Kate "where is she?" "We don't know!"  
  
Lily woke up to find herself in a dark room, her arms were tied. She could make out two body like shapes in the dark then she heard a familiar voice say "Lily are you awake?" it was Jessie "yes I'm awake, where are we? Is Amy hear?" asked Lily fearfully "Oh my God, what happened to your head? There was a small hole in the wall that provided enough light to see the blood dripping down the side of her head "don't worry I'm fine! I don't know where we are. And Amy is still unconscious!" "How long have we been hear for?" "Nearly three hours!" exclaimed Jessie  
  
(next chapter)  
  
"We need to go to Dumbledore 


End file.
